Adaliene Haven
Adaliene Haven is one of the founding members of the Order of the Raven and the sister to Briana Lockewood and Idrya Gregor. She has served with the Blades since the Order was first founded, combating foes both foreign and domestic under the Gilnean banner. She is notorious for experiencing moments of lapsed judgement in favor of more power often at the risk of lives - be it her own or those around her - and her sanity. Prior to the Legion's return, her most recent scene in action involved being infected with fel sickness, and later cut down by a lizard-man of unknown origins while dealing with the uprising of Faeblood Warlocks in Eldre'rohk. Adaliene has recently returned to the forefront of matters in the Order of the Raven after her recovery had been listed as a full recovery. After the Legion's return and the Rignweald falling out from under the Ashen Coast's banner, Adaliene went missing. Early Life Adaliene Haven is the twin to Idrya Haven. Of the two, she was the one capable of wielding the arcane magic where as her twin called on the Light. Growing up, she was notorious for accidentally igniting things on fire when she got angry, or creating a slick sheet of ice on whatever she was near. As it was, she had the magical prowess but not the control over the magic. Her parents spared no coin in an effort to find someone to assist Adaliene in gaining control over her magical abilities and often had to diminish her abilities with the help of a local apothecary and his elixirs that numbed the mind. The only exception to this rule was when she was permitted to practice under supervised care which usually lead to Idrya coming in to practice healing spells on Adaliene who, more often than not, would unintentionally harm herself with her own spells. Beyond this typical state of comatose, Adaliene did not have anything of significance take place growing up outside the death of her father, John Haven Jr., and the Scourge of Lordaeron infecting the region and killing the people. The death of her father did not affect the young woman as much as it did her sisters Briana and Idrya, but it did solidify her heart against growing attached to anything other than her determination to increase in power and control over both her magic, and her surroundings including the people she associated with. When the Scourge finally overran Lordaeron, she was whisked away by her mother to take shelter among the Scarlet Crusade that formed later on. The Scarlet Crusade When Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge, the Haven sister's mother took them and joined up with the Scarlet Crusade. Clidna Haven, a master archer in her own right, quickly established herself among the Scarlet's ranks and managed to use that influence to keep her daughters out of the battlefields. It was here that Adaliene and her sisters all learned to wield their different abilities with deadly skill. Adaliene was considered able, but the demands of Clidna Haven kept her from confronting the Undead Scourge. With time, the sisters all found opportunity to seek vengeance on the undead as they all had to come to terms with reality. As their luck would have it, Adaliene and her sisters had been sent out on missions to assault various locations filled with the Scourge, and time and again they came back triumphant. While they never escaped their mother's watch, and they spent every mission under their mother's command, Adaliene quickly realized the power at her fingertips was both dangerous and intoxicating. She loved the sensation of annihilating her foes with the different schools of magic. It would prove later that the more chaotic the magic, the more of an adrenaline rush she experienced and enjoyed. Adaliene and her sisters were forced to flee from the Scarlet Crusade after what the Scarlets deemed a traitorous act of her sister Idrya. In a series of moments full of conflicted emotions and confusion, Idrya turned her blade on her allies and struck down three Scarlet soldiers. They had assigned a "test of faith" to a friend of Idrya and threatened to kill him when he refused to kill his afflicted mother before she turned into one of the undead. With the help of Briana, Clidna and Adaliene, she managed to survive the Scarlet Crusade's manhunts and eventually found herself fleeing south to Stormwind where she later on found the High Commander Berenal Greyblade of The Blades of Greymane. Clidna went missing after the Haven sisters escaped the Scarlet Crusade's judgement and her fate was unknown. The Blades of Greymane Adaliene took her time exploring the city of Stormwind and its surrounding areas upon arriving. While Idrya went off to look for work, and Briana going out and getting lost in the many and distant battles of Azeroth, Adaliene worked on honing her spell casting abilities. She practiced with the mages of Stormwind and the occasional remnant of the Kirin Tor before deciding to carve her own path. That path led to her reunion with her sister Idrya who, at the time of their reunion, signed on with a Gilnean group called the Blades of Greymane. Idrya coerced Adaliene into joining the Blades with the promise of plenty of moments to test her abilities against the enemies of the Gilnean order. Sure enough, Adaliene found the truth in her sister's words and even helped form the Order of the Raven with several other powerful spellcasters of Gilneas. The Order of the Raven Adaliene Haven was present at the formation of the Order of the Raven, signing the initial charter beside the likes of Cladriah Felweaver, Lady Aya Avernus, Daryl Lockewood and others. While the Order has been mostly dedicated to quiet study, there's been moments where it's spell casters have shined bright in the field of battle. Adaliene Haven and Robyn Blackrose specifically have turned the tide of many a battles when they team together. Draenor When the Iron Horde burst onto the scene in the Blasted Lands in a fashion similar to the first rampaging orcs, the Alliance and Horde of Azeroth both arrived in time to push the new enemy back through the portal. Like before, the Horde and Alliance had heroes cross the portal after the Iron Horde and closed it from the other side. It would stop yet another invasion of Azeroth but it left those who crossed through trapped - or so it was believed. Eventually, after some time had passed, it would become possible to cross over into the strange, alternate dimension of Draenor - the Outlands before the planet's destruction. Adaliene, with the Order of the Raven and the Blades of Greymane, ventured to Draenor to search for magical artifacts and knowledge that could be put to use in the best interests of the Gilnean orders. They had established a small base of operations on Draenor which they had later decided to abandon after a brutal attack on the outpost left several dead and missing. The Order traveled through the foreign world, encountering sickly, pale orcs, Iron Horde soldiers, Arakkoa and all sorts of other hostile forces in a land known as the Spires of Arak. These hostile forces led to the occasional skirmish between the Raven order and the hostiles, and the revelation of a 'new' magic wielded by Robyn Blackrose. The magic, as powerful as it was costly, was a double edged weapon that was empowered by the wielder's life force instead of natural mana. Adaliene began to team up with Robyn, combining her frost-fire abilities with that of his new magic for deadly results and a couple of occasions where they turned an ill battle to their allies' favor. Adaliene found herself increasingly more interested in the potent and deadly magic Robyn wielded and later discovered it was all detailed in a single tome - a tome he possessed but refused to share. The Haven sister attempted by various means to convince Blackrose to share the tome with her only to be denied each time due to her volatile nature. A Path to Madness Adaliene always had trouble controlling her thirst for power and knowledge. Her parents had always drugged her when she was younger to diminish her abilities to being mostly harmless and went so far as to try and keep her from practicing her natural talents whether it was through reading or actual spell weaving. When her father died, she decided she would find her own path - a path to grow in power to increase the potency of her spells and a path to grasp better control of the magic and even those around her. As she grew in power, so did she grow in the ability to wield the power with greater precision. However, the precision only was to hit her desired target with the full might her magical abilities. Every foe that was vanquished by the young sorceress' hands, the more it seemed to warp her mind and her desire to cast even bigger, flashier and more dangerous spells. That desire went hand in hand in her thirst for more knowledge and power, and Robyn's book of peculiar magic definitely piqued her interest to an obsessive level. Much to her dismay, Robyn eventually stowed away with the book and barred her access to its contents. Gradually, her desire to read the questionable tome was squelched by her own willpower. She would later be inflicted with fel sickness while aiding the Wolf's Guard squash the Faeblood Warlock Uprising after being dragged through a collapsing portal. Originally she was infatuated with the idea of utilizing her new powers to fight the Faeblood Warlocks with their own magic but convinced herself to forgo the idea upon watching what had happened to Nicholas Graveshire when he permitted his fel sickness to manifest. Humility and Redemption Adaliene's sense of humility, and even a manner of redemption, came later on in the form of being put in charge of rebuilding the destroyed towns of Woodhorst and Lucant by Nicholas Graveshire. After being tasked with such an expensive and time consuming job, Adaliene quickly learned that simply destroying that which interfered with her private agenda never worked out in the end. She weighed her options and leveled what remained of Lucant and contributed every last usable supply into rebuilding Woodhorst from the ground up. As a result, she was proclaimed to be in charge of the area for the time being by none other than the man who had tasked her with the reconstruction of the region. Old Habits Die Hard It wouldn't last. Once The Rignweald had fallen out of Ashen Coast's sphere of influence, Adaliene lost her ties to Woodhorst. The Legion's return also tempted her with that intoxicating lure of raw, volatile power that was fel and the woman disappeared not long into the fight against the Legion and has yet to be seen since. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Raven